


An Unfortunate Miscalculation

by Tkhan0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: In which the bad guy attempts to monologue but gets stopped in his tracks.





	An Unfortunate Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> Like any good kh fan I was thoroughly pissed when Xemnas just grabs Kairi in 3. But I noticed something even more glaring in that scene recently and it cannot stand.

"I don't need hearts. I will scatter them all to the winds!"  
  
Xemnas blinks out of existence and reappears behind all of them, an aura of smugness rolls off of him as he grabs Kairi by the arm and speaks "What difference do-uhgh!"  
  
The hand is released as the keyblade to his face takes him by surprise.  
  
Kairi takes the opportunity to disorient him further as she casts magic of her own. "Light!" A bright flash scorches his retinas and sears his skin and he all but stumbles into the dark corridor he had been opening.  
  
He had _vastly_ misjudged the distance between the girl and the keyblade wielder.  
  
As the portal closes around him, he prepares to report his failure to the old man, praying he doesn't decide to kill him himself.

He wonders if the altercation was enough of a fight to produce a key or not.

Maybe he could convince the young one to roll time back in order to save face.

* * *

"You let the girl get away?!"  
  
"...I wasn't done monologing, Sir."  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Thats right folks. Sora was a whopping THREE FEET IN FRONT OF KAIRI when Xemnas grabbed her. If Sora even ATTEMPTED to run towards her like the cutscene implied he'd have bowled Xemnas over midsentence. 
> 
> And no, you can't tell me he teleported further away before monologing, the teleport sound effect didn't play.


End file.
